1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and to a connector assembly provided with a connection detecting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,390 discloses a connector assembly with a housing and a lock arm. The lock arm deflects into a deformation permitting space when the connector is connected partly, but then returns to an undeflected position and out of the deformation permitting space when the connector is connected fully. The connector assembly also has a detector that is movable between a standby position outside the deformation permitting space and a position in the deformation permitting space. The lock arm prevents the detector from entering the deformation permitting space when the connector is in a partly connected state. However, the detector can enter the deformation permitting space when the connector is in a fully connected state because the lock arm has returned resiliently to a location outside the deformation permitting space. Thus, the connected state can be detected based on whether the detector can enter the deformation permitting space.
The lock arm of the above described prior art connector assembly is exposed to the outside along the outer surface of the connector housing so that a finger can contact and unlock the lock arm. A moving path of the detector including the deformation permitting space is provided between the inner surface of the lock arm and the outer surface of the connector housing so as not to hinder the unlocking operation. However, a lock arm that is exposed to outside may be damaged by external matter.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve connection detection.
The invention is directed to a connector that is connectable with a mating connector. The connector comprises a housing into which at least one terminal fitting is insertable. A lock arm is formed on the housing and is inclinable with respect to the housing as the connector is being connected with the mating connector. The connector also has a detector that is movable between a standby position and a detecting position. Movement of the detector from the standby position to the detecting position is prevented in a partly connected state of the two connectors. However, movement of the detector to the detecting position is permitted in a fully connected state of the connectors. The detector is mounted on the lock arm for sliding movement between the standby position and the detecting position and is inclinable together with the lock arm. The detector is formed with a resilient locking piece, and the lock arm has a stopper that engages the resilient locking piece for preventing the detector at the standby position from moving toward the detecting position. The resilient locking piece is configured so as not to interfere with a freeing portion of the mating connector in the partly connected state of the connectors. Additionally, the resilient locking piece contacts the freeing portion and deforms resiliently to disengage from the stopper, thereby permitting the detector to move to the detecting position in the fully connected state of the connectors.
The resilient locking piece engages the stopper when the connectors are connected partly to prevent the detector from moving to the detecting position. However, the resilient locking piece is disengaged from the stopper when the connectors are connected properly, and the detector can be moved to the detecting position. Thus, the connected state of the connectors is detected based on whether the detector can be moved to the detecting position.
The detector is inclined together with the lock arm, and hence does not hinder the inclination of the lock arm during connection or unlocking.
The detector and the lock arm incline together. Thus connection detection cannot be made based on whether the detector directly interferes with the lock arm. However, at the time of the proper connection, the resilient locking piece in the detector contacts the freeing portion of the second connector, and is displaced to permit movement of the detector to the detecting position, as the lock arm makes a returning movement. Thus, the detection by the detector is linked with the inclination of the lock arm.
The detector covers the outer surface of the locking arm at all positions between the standby position and the detecting position. Accordingly, interference by external matter with a lock arm can be prevented.
The resilient locking piece and the lock arm preferably interact such that a resilient force of the resilient locking piece displaces the lock arm in an unlocking direction.
The invention also is directed a connector assembly with first and second connectors that are connectable with each other. The first connector is the connector described above and the second connector comprises a freeing portion. The resilient locking piece does not interfere with the freeing portion in the partly connected state of the two connectors. However, the resilient locking piece contacts the freeing portion and is deformed resiliently to disengage from the stopper, thereby permitting the movement of the detector to the detecting position in the fully connected state of the two connectors.
The freeing portion preferably comprises a lock projection for locking with the lock arm in the properly connected state of the two connectors. Thus, the construction of the second connector can be simpler as compared to a case where the freeing portion and the lock projection are separate.
The connector assembly further comprises an inclination-restricting portion for preventing the detector and the lock arm from inclining in an unlocking direction by engaging the detector at the detecting position and for permitting the detector to incline as the detector is moved to the standby position. The inclination-restricting portion preferably is in the first connector, and it is not necessary to provide the second connector M with such a means.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.